Alone
by Imagilove
Summary: Shannon is suffering from severe depression after the loss of his father... Can anyone bring him out of this darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that I wrote along with PandaCookieMonster. **

**Note: ****This story goes back and forth between Shannon's point of view to other character's point of view. The character's thoughts are written in italics. **

I sit alone in the dark, tears streaming down my face. I had embarrassed myself at school today for the last time. I still hear their voices mocking me as I cried. Their laughter as they poke at me. The horrible things they said echo through my mind.

"Moore, you're worthless…"

"Your so worthless that your daddy gave up on you…."

"He hated you, you should have died instead…" They tease as I cry.

_Losing him was hard enough… I don't need this shit… if I'm so worthless, I guess they won't miss me then… _I think as I go through my closet. I pull out my favorite t-shirt and my basketball shorts. I put them on and sit down, writing out a note.

_I'm sorry I'm so worthless… I'm sorry I hurt you all._

_Please understand that this is the only way I could ease my pain. _

_I love you…I wish it were me and not him, everyone was right. I am just a burden to you all… _

_-Shannon_

I get up off my bed and walk into the bathroom, looking for my blade. I lay the blade on the counter and return to my bedroom, leaving the note on my night stand. I return to the bathroom, tears still streaming down my face.

_This is it Shannon, make it all fade away. You won't be missed.. They'll be glad you're gone. _

I close the bathroom door and grab the blade from the counter. I place it on my left wrist. _WAIT! Am I really not going to be missed? More than likely I'm not. Nobody will care. Will anyone find the note? Or am I not worth their time?_

I press the blade into my skin as tears stain my cheeks. The blade pierces my skin, dragging it across my wrist, I stare and watch the blood spill from it. This time I begin to feel a new sort of emotion, a sort of happiness… like when you've done something right. I do the same to my right wrist and keep cutting until I cannot grip the blade any longer. I sink to the floor, dropping the blade. I begin to feel weak, it's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I lie there as I slip farther and farther into the darkness. As I slip into the darkness I can't help but to think. _So this is what it feels like to die? Why didn't I do it sooner? Nobody cares? Nobody ever will…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff's P.O.V. **

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up." I mumble as I dial Shannon's number again.I can't help but to worry about him. After what I saw at school today. I sigh as I get his voicemail again. "Hey Shanny, you ok? I've been trying to get hold of you. Call me back please?" I can't help but to worry, this was the eight time I've called in the last half hour. He usually answers me the first time. _What if something has happened? Is he ok? _

I began to panic but finally decided if Shannon wasn't going to answer, then I was going there.

The ten minutes to his house was far too long me. I'm now way beyond worried.

Getting out the truck everything was normal, his mom was at work his siblings at their own places, his bikes were scattered about the property. I walk up the steps and hammer on the door, getting no answer. I stop and listen, hoping to hear if someone was inside. My heart races as everything stays quiet. I dart around to the back door, checking if it's unlocked. _Shit! Locked! _I try knocking again. Still getting the same result as before.

I look around, checking for sign of an open window.. _damn… guess I'll go through the dog door again… I swore the one night was the last time I'd do it. I hope Socks isn't loose… _

I shake my head and crawl through the dog door. After inside, I look around.

Nothing seemed to be different.. Everything was just eerily quiet. I run straight upstairs to Shannon's room, nothing looks too different. _Wait a minute, what's this? _I pick up the note from the bedside table and read it.

_I'm sorry I'm so worthless… I'm sorry I hurt you all._

_Please understand that this is the only way I could ease my pain. _

_I love you…I wish it were me and not him, everyone was right. I am just a burden to you all… _

_-Shannon_

My heart skips a beat as I find myself running out of the room into his moms bedroom. No sign of Shannon...

I search the other bedrooms finding no Shannon.. Slumping down on the bed I sigh. "Shannon where the hell are you."Tears stream down my face. I get up and wipe my face looking about before realisation hits. BATHROOM!?

My feet don't take me there quick enough, opening the door. I drop to my knees at what I see before me. Shannon lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. I cry pulling him close. I look down at his wrists. _How could he do this to himself? Why? _

My mind races as I cradle Shannon carefully in my arms.

"Shan please wake up. Please!." Fear runs through my body as I shake Shannon gently, his body just lies limp in my arms. I carefully place my head on his chest and listen for a heartbeat."Shan please! WAKE UP!" I scream as tears fall down my face. My mind snaps from my hysterics as I realize that my cell phone is in my pocket. I pull out my phone and dial 911.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shannon's P.O.V. **

I look around, feeling confused. _Where am I? Am I awake? Did I die? What's that noise? Who's voices are those? _

I realize that I failed at killing myself as I feel my heart start racing. I sigh and pull the cover up and over myself. _Great…. Now it's time to face the music… What will I say? What kind of an explanation do u give for trying to kill yourself? Oh um mom… I decided I wanted to die because I'm a pathetic loser… oh yeah.. That's just great family table material there… NOT!_

I'm brought out of my own thoughts by someone's voice. The voice sounds so familiar… "Shannon?" the voice calls out.

I look out from the covers and spot him… Jeff looks at me, sitting in the chair across from my bed. Tears stain his cheeks.. His eyes sparkling with hope. _Has he been here the whole time?_

"J…J…Jeff…." I mumble, my voice sounding hoarse..

Jeff moves his chair closer to me and carefully takes my hand. He smiles a little. "You stayed with me…" he says softly.

I nod silently, tears stinging my eyes. Jeff looks at me with his jade green eyes, "Shannon… I don't mean to pry… but, why did you feel so miserable… like this was your only solution?" he asks.

_There it is…. The heart aching question always followed when I do something like this. WHY? How do I answer this? Tell him the truth? Ok, Jeff… I tried to kill myself because I miss my dad and I'm gay, and no one accepts that I am? No, that's not right…. Ugh…. Ok… just think Shannon…. Just think then speak. _

"I, was… broken…" I say trying to avoid his gaze. I catch a glimpse of his reflection in the window. He sits there thinking, my statement processing as he sits in the silence. Finally he breaks the silence.

"What do you mean broken?" he asks. I sigh. "I was miserable without my dad, and I've been bullied about losing him… and about some things that I just discovered about myself. I just got tired of feeling like a zombie." I explain as a tear slips down my face.

Jeff tilts his head a little and looks at me. "What kinds of things did you discover?" he asks innocently. I take a deep breath, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Th…that I'm umm… gay…" I confess.. I sit there half expecting Jeff to turn and run for the door. To my surprise, he just held my hand.

"What's wrong with that? There are a lot of gay people in this world.. There's nothing wrong with it… it's just something that happens in life sometimes." he says softly.

"But people made fun of me about it, made me feel… wrong… unwanted… unloved…" I cry. Jeff gets up and curls up with me on the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around me. He holds me tight and whispers in my ear. "You aren't unloved.. Or unwanted… Shannon… I love you.. I want you… don't you ever let yourself think otherwise.."

I can't help but to cry harder.. _yeah right… you're just saying that… you'll turn your back on me just like the rest of the world has. _

Jeff rubs circles in my back and whispers soothingly to me. "Shhh… sleep now… you'll be okay Shannon.."

I try to fake a smile, but I can't find any happiness in any of the recent events of my life. It's been such a long time since I was truly happy, however, I did feel something while I was wrapped in Jeff's arms. A little warm feeling began to take over my body as my eyes slowly grew heavier.

I finally know what to call this feeling… I feel safe..

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I hold back the tears, fighting to be strong as he falls asleep in my arms. I reach up and slowly stroke his cheek with one hand, not letting him go with my other. _There's no way I'll leave him now. The bullies cannot win. I'll do anything to make Shannon feel loved and wanted. _

Shannon snuggles closer to my chest as I pull him close. I smile holding him and go back to my thoughts. I know first hand what it felt like to lose a parent, and what it felt like to be so close to them. I look up at the monitor and notice Shannon's heart rate is still a little higher than it was. I pull him close and notice that his heart rate settles down as he moves closer to me. His breathing softens as he lays his head in the crook of my neck. His warm breath sending chills down my body. I smile and kiss his head before closing my own eyes, still holding him close. No intent on letting him go. **Shannon's P.O.V. **

As the morning sun rose and could be seen through the window my eyes flicker open. _For the first time in a long time I smiled when i feel Jeff holding me tight. _I turn over and cuddle back up into him, closing my eyes. I finally drift off to sleep with a smile on my face. _He really did mean it. He truly cares about me.. He'll be here for me. My best friend. _


	4. Sorry Readers

Sorry readers,

I've been going through a lot of stress right now. I haven't posted lately because I've been dealing with the stress of a move as well as the death of my sister. I'm finally settling in at my new home, hopefully I can get things together. If you are interested in helping me out with my works, feel free to pm me.

Thank you,

-imagilove


End file.
